Such a manipulator has been known from German Offenlegungs-schrift No. DE-OS 32 37 184. The supply lines for the tool are led there from an external feeding point to the jib and from there to the tool. Rotatable and pivotable holders are provided for the bundle of lines. This routing of lines has the disadvantage that the supply lines are subject to high mechanical loads. Especially the point of transition from the stationary power supply to the moving jib of the manipulator is exposed to danger. This line section must follow multiaxial movements in space and is correspondingly bent in different directions. The fact that the mobility of the manipulator is limited by the line routing is also disadvantageous.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE-OS 34 34 899 discloses another manipulator, in which the supply lines for the tool are led from a stationary feeding point to the carousel rotatable around the first principal axis. The supply lines are led from there farther to the tool along the manipulator parts, such as the rocker, jib, and hand. The mechanical loads are already reduced in this routing of the lines. The mobility of the manipulator is, however, still limited. In addition, the line routing is not optimally integrated in the manipulator design in these two cases corresponding to the state of the art.